Automail
by Nyago
Summary: She always wonder why he never came to visit her. She always wonder why he even bother coming to her at all. But the only thing that brings them together is the arm attached to his left. EdWin [Complete]


The idea of this small drabble was done by a Doujinshi I got a hold of call "Take on me". It was a small piece dedicate to EdWin because I am still very much in love with the couple :D oh and please don't mind the grammar mistakes, I suck. BTW, I think it was about time Winry snapped...

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect FMA DVD'S, toys, Plushies, Mangas, Artwork and posters ;

**"Automail"**

By: Nyago

Edward Elric woke with a startle movement, as if someone had placed something cold behind his back that ran down his spine. In just a few minutes he would be arriving at Resembool and in those few minutes he would end up going back to the same house he always stayed on when he came to visit; The Rockbell's. Usually Ed never came unless his Automail was broken, or when Colonel send/force him to get some rest somewhere quiet and peaceful for a while. But this trip was not something Ed would be enjoying, but rather his Automail would enjoy. It was broken again, for who knows how many times, Ed already began to loose count.

Whenever Ed when, trouble always seem to follow.

Finally reaching his destination, Ed hesitated for a minute...Winry knew they were coming, Grandma Pinako was just a few feet away from them….

"Brother?" Alphonse spoke, as he looks down at his brother.

"I feel terrible present coming..." Ed shivers, just the though of what Winry would do to him once she finds out her most precious Automail was ruin once again; without explanation either.

"Even if breaking the Automail is unavoidable, now that it's broken you still need Winry to fix it for you."

"Yeah I know... but I can't help but get scare when she tries to kill me."

"Brother..." Al sweat drop.

"Well I better be going ahead to see the princess, Al stay outside with Grandma, there is no need for you to suffer Winry wrath"

"Ok!" Alphonse nod. "You won't die, right?"

Ed gave a nervous chuckle.

---------

The walk to Winry work space was rather a short, knocking lightly on the door he waited until Winry replied; to his surprise no answer. "Winry?" Ed pokes his head inside. "Hey Winry..." he spoke again.

"Shut up and just come in!" She yelled, still sitting in her chair, sinking into her latest Automail. "Ok just sit down there" She pointed her fingers to a chair near her desk.

"Oh okay." Ed responded, not daring to question her.

"Show me your arm" She said flatly.

Winry examine the arm carefully, she knew Ed came back home because the arm was broken once again, what could possibly be another reason Ed would come to see her? Winry sighed while taking out her tools, she began to scrabble them around the desk, "Hey...I'm really sorry" She said out of nowhere.

"...?" Ed gave a confused look.

"Every time you come here, it's always, always broken..." She looks down at the arm, "Have you ever thought about my feelings when I made it for you?"

Just as he was about to respond, she continue.

"Hey Ed..." she though for a minute, "How about letting someone else do the job instead of me?"

"...!" His face's when flat, eyes open with fear.

"You... if you when to Rush valley, there should be more Automail Mechanics who are much better than I am" She dare not to look at him, she only kept her eyes focus on his arm.

"What are you...talking about?" He struggle his words.

"Yeah, I think that's probably better. It's not like you don't have money to burn!" She tried to giggle.

That was the last straw, smashing his Automail against the wooden desk he yelled angrily, "HEY! Do you have any idea what you are saying?" He grad her chin to look at him, face to face. "You're the machinery-maniac, who would be second to no one as an Automail technician, right?"

He close his eyes, as images of Winry smiling face appear, "The one who said...that my Automail is not to be done by anyone else...was you!" He was angry, more than usual. He didn't even think calling him short at that moment would affect him more than what Winry just said.

"That..." She started, Ed stares. "I know I said that...and I still mean it." She wanted to cry but held her tears; she promised herself that she wouldn't cry, not in front of him! "Your Automail was mine. And...Mine only!" She curse on her mind, she swore she wouldn't cry but there she was crying; the tears just couldn't stop coming down, "But that wasn't enough! Wasn't enough to protect you, Ed!"

Ed was too unstable to move, too shock to open his lips to speak, "If the Automail made by me was the reason why you would die...WHAT AM I TO DO?" She didn't care at this point, she wanted to run away but what good would that do? Run away from her problems never solved anything and she has been dying to tell him about this for a while why not get it over with now? Placing her hands on her face, she tried to remove some of the tears that kept streaming down her redden face.

It was Ed turn to react again, "Are you trying to escape then?" Winry let out a loud gasp of air, head face down not daring to look at him. "I would hate it." His voice sounded serious.

Grabbing her arm, he pulls her to see him, "The responsibility of this Automail arm belongs to you. For it to belong to other person. ..For you to pile that responsibility to someone else... I have no intentions in doing that whatsoever!" She begins to shake as she looks at him, "Because there's nothing that I'd put on me..." He took a deep breath, "...other than the Automail arm made by you."

Tears began to form, as she came down. "Crying again...?" He looks up at her. "Hey... why is it that you wanted to suffer the burden of such responsibility?"

"I'm...not doing ...that."

"But you are." Silence, "Beside, the arm being broken, this time, has nothing to do with how skillful you are."

"But I resent that!" She yelled. "It's the only thing that...I can do for you..." he offers her a napkin to wipe her tears away, "But you always come back with it broken..."

Ed sweats drops, almost falling off his chair. "I'm losing confidence in my skills..."

Ed clears his throat, "Well...AHEM! Yeah...your Automail is definitely top-quality stuff! If I am saying this as a user, its definitely true" She looks up at him, "There's no one in this world who could make Automail for me better than you can!" He lowers his voice, "So if it gets broken then it's my fault."

She looks, "It's just an indication that I'm not competent" He scratches the back of his head.

She smiles, "I knew that!" Ed laughed along with her.

Getting up from her chair, she rubs her shoulders, "Well then...where shall we start?" It was his turn to smile.

'I'll just depend on you...my Automail technician'

**-End-**

I hope Ed and Winry are in character oo I tried...x.o; Please review :D


End file.
